1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlling a low dropout (LDO) voltage regulator with fast transient response, and more particularly, to a voltage regulator apparatus and a related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the operation efficiency of prior art voltage regulators is not good enough, prior art techniques have provided some solutions to improve the operation efficiency of voltage regulators. However, some problems are caused by these conventional solutions. For example, a prior art solution requires many additional paths configured in a traditional voltage regulator, where these additional paths are configured with additional elements, respectively. This results in a significant increase of the chip area. For another example, another related art solution makes the structure of a traditional voltage regulator too complicated without remarkably improving the performance of the voltage regulator. Hence, there is a need for a novel method to improve the control of the voltage regulator, to increase the overall performance without introducing any side effect.